Kakashi Hatake
Kakashi Hatake 'is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Hatake Clan and the leader of Team Kakashi. After receiving a Sharingan from his teammate, Obito Uchiha during the Third Shinobi World War, Kakashi gained recognition as "'Copycat Ninja Kakashi" and "Kakashi of the Sharingan". His prodigious talent, skill, and Sharingan prowess have made him one of the village's most capable ninja, and as such, both highly renowned and feared throughout the ninja world. Physical Appearance Kakashi is a fit and relatively tall man, with fair skin, spiky silver hair, and has dark-grey eyes. He also has a small vertical scar running over his left eye (which was soon replaced by a Sharingan). He covers his face with a blue face-mask over the lower-half. Kakashi's personality is further emphasized by his generally lazy expression, aloof manner, relaxed voice, and minimalist attitude. In serious situations, however, he is shown to have a very stern and intense look. Another noticeable feature to Kakashi, other than his unique left-scared eye, is the thin scar running over it and down to his cheek. As a member of the Konoha regular forces, Kakashi wears the standard jonin attire: a Hidden Leaf green flak jacket, a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, a pair of dark blue short, fingerless gloves with metal plates on the glove's backhand, bandages around his shins, and black ankle-high sandals. In addition, he wears a chain necklace around his neck, and his forehead protector on a simple black band, around his forehead. Personality Childhood Personality In early childhood, Kakashi was very independent and self-confident, at times even appearing arrogant and condescending. Despite that, Kakashi was very perceptive and intuitive, quickly realizing the situation for what it was. From this, he was well-aware of his limits and is willing to work with others to accomplish his tasks. Furthermore, in the Naruto anime, he was very outgoing, entering competitions and playing games with his friends often. After his father's death, Kakashi became more stern, focused and serious, following the rules to the letter and chastising any who disobeyed them. This caused Obito to resent Kakashi. The dynamics between the two would soon change during Third Shinobi World War, with Kakashi and Obito becoming closer friends after Rin was abducted, teaching Kakashi to value his friends more than the rules. However, Obito's supposed death had a huge impact on Kakashi. In the Naruto ''anime, after the death of Rin by his own hands, Kakashi developed post-traumatic stress disorder, having nightmares of Rin's death. Kakashi also often ignored his fellow classmates because of his tragic encounters. Thinking it would ease his pain, Minato convinced Kakashi to join the Anbu. However, Kakashi gained a reputation for his cold-bloodedness, mercilessly killing enemies instead of sparing him for interrogation. Adulthood Personality Though his childhood was riddled with numerous despairs and tragic turmoils, Kakashi's closest childhood friends: Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai, and later his students, gradually helped Kakashi regain much of his compassion and value for life. Guy in particular became a strong influence in Kakashi's restore compassion, having developed an ongoing, albeit one-sided rivalry with Guy who constantly tries to prove himself superior to Kakashi with constant challenges. This ultimately lead to Kakashi having the utmost trust in Guy as seen during the Fourth Shinobi World War, even asking Tsunade to make Guy his second-in-command. Overall, Kakashi's devotion to the village and his friends were the motivation to perfect the Chidori. He also adopted many of Obito's natures, such as greater concern for his team-mates and students than a mission, as well as believing that team-work is essential to overall success as a team. He has also developed a somewhat carefree personality and is regularly late for appointments, making obvious excuses just like Obito before him. This is often because he loses track of time during his frequent visits to the graves of Obito and Rin or the memorial stone where their name are engraved. As an adult, Kakashi is in general as apathetic as he was during his youth, often speaking bluntly about sensitive topics. Kakashi has a rather solitary, and matter-of-fact attitude, and would often displays a bored and unenthusiastic expression. His calm, mature, and detached demeanor has been called "cool, hip, and trendy", many times by Might Guy. Despite his increasingly growing reputation and prowess as a shinobi, Kakashi has shown no signs of arrogance, and is rather modest about his abilities, as shown when he is readily praises others for leaps in their combat abilities and stating on more than one occasion that Naruto has surpassed him in power, even suggesting that Naruto might be the only one to surpass the Fourth Hokage. When suggested by many for him to become Hokage, Kakashi openly admitted to feeling unworthy but would accept the post for the sake of the village's well-being when that time comes. His naturally calm attitude is used to his advantage in battle, as it becomes easier for him to maintain his composure and stay focused on the situation at hand, and notice everything around him. As a result, he can quickly adjust to any situation to make keen and thought-out decisions, allowing him to stay steps ahead of his opponents. True to his teachings to his students, Kakashi is quick to acknowledge a situation requiring assistance. He is likewise open to people changing, seen from him willingly working with the reformed Kurama despite it killing Kakashi's sensei, Minato. His loyalty, however, also works to his disadvantage. Horrified at learning that Tobi was actually his former comrade Obito, Kakashi had difficulty accepting this fact to the point he initially couldn't react properly during battle. Afterwards however, Kakashi became willing to strike down Obito for the sake of protecting his allies and to preserve the memories of how Obito was. After the formation of Team 7, Kakashi begins taking a noticeable interest in his students' development, especially Naruto and Sasuke, whose rivalry reminded him of his relation to Obito. Like Hiruzen, Kakashi loves all of his students deeply. Despite Sasuke allying with Orochimaru, Kakashi shared Naruto's hope that they could save him. However, Kakashi became originally distraught about having to kill Sasuke after he became an enemy of the Hidden Leaf, especially since he felt that it was his shortcomings as their teacher that lead to this, but furiously discarded his hesitation after Sasuke attempted to kill Sakura. Kakashi is an avid fan of the ''Make-Out series of novels by Jiraiya, revealing a perverted side. He is typically seen reading one of the books in his spare time, making it the only one of his reportedly several hobbies that is ever seen in the series. He even went and read it during his first bell test with the newly formed Team 7 as he deemed Naruto too weak of a threat. However, during the second bell test with Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi lost to his students when his love for the book series was used against him and he was forced into covering his ears and closing his eyes to avoid being told the ending of the latest instalment he had yet to read at the time. Despite his fondness for the books, Kakashi is uncomfortable about reading passages to others (even around his ninken), presumably embarrassed by the adult content (as noted when they were decoding Jiraiya's last message). Early History Synopsis The Prologue Arc Hitsugaya's Journey Arc Dark Alliance Arc Three-Tails Arc (Anime Only) Tartarus Arc Injustice Arc Key of the Solar Eclipse Arc (Anime Only) Grand Allies Games Arc Rogue & Kagura Arc Universal Blood War: Countdown Arc Universal Blood War: Confrontation Arc Allied Forces Invading Army Arc (Anime Only) Universal Blood War: Climax Arc Ryuha Armament Alliance Past Arc (Anime Only) Last Battle Arc Abilities Kakashi is easily noted to be one of the most powerful characters in the Naruto/Naruto Shippuden series, possessing great mastery over his Sharingan and having copied over 1000 jutsu, as well as great strategic planning and advanced skill in all fields of combat, making him one of the Hidden Leaf Village's strongest shinobi, even back when he was still a child with prodigious talent and high-ranked status. Ninjutsu Master: Kakashi primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, possessing great skill and otherwise knowledge of which he has gained a vast arsenal due to part of his Sharingan; being noted to have copied over a thousand techniques, the number has continually been growing though his many battles, which lead him to having a famous reputation as The Copycat Shinobi. During childhood, he demonstrated advanced ninjutsu prowess before even entering the Academy. While a student under Minato, Kakashi learned how to use the Rasengan among other things. *'Nature Transformation': Kakashi can use all five basic nature transformations, along with Yin and Yang Release. In addition, he is knowledgeable enough to train others in their respective affinities. He has a natural affinity for Lightning Release, which he mastered at a young age and since has become synonymous with the element, and has developed a wide variety of lightning-oriented techniques. He can also enhance his weapons by channelling lightning-natured chakra through them, enough to pierce cleanly through large rocks. After learning the Rasengan but failing to combine it with nature transformation, Kakashi used the same theoretical principle to create the Chidori, and the stronger Lightning Cuter for piercing melee damage. While normally for close-range, in the Naruto anime, Kakashi can disperse this technique to stun his enemies from a distance. Kakashi use a shadow clone to create a lightning chain to increase his attack range and even cut through a "Version 2" jinchūriki's chakra arms. His prowess with Water Release can match specialists like Zabuza, and he can perform these techniques without a nearby water source. In the Naruto anime, he can produce a vision-impairing thick mist, able to negate most genjutsu while he can effectively maneuver himself through. His Earth Release prowess lets him move fast and unnoticed underground or quickly produce large and intricate earthen walls. He showed similar proficiency to this element before entering the Academy as he could already move the ground. He has also shown considerable skill in Fire Release, producing a massive fireball that greatly damaged the area. *'Bukijutsu Master': Kakashi is a highly-skilled user in a large variety of weapons such as bows and arrows, kusarigama, chains, wire strings and various others. Since early childhood, Kakashi had highly proficient skill in kenjutsu, able to wield his father's signature tanto effectively enough to be mistaken for Sakumo himself. Due to his Anbu background, his sword skill especially improved and became very adaptable, able to effectively use the Kubikiribocho, a blade of unique shape with noticeable size and weight, to defeat kenjutsu specialists like the Seven Mist Swordsmen. His skill in shurikenjutsu is considerable, able to pin down an opponent with a quick barrage of kunai and even effectively launch kunai with a well-placed kick. At close-range, he has great dexterity, simultaneously wielding one in each hand. With a single kunai, Kakashi could even fend off skilled melee-fighters such as Zabuza and Hidan armed with their respective unique weapons. *'Fuinjutsu Practitioner': Kakashi has also developed considerable prowess in fuinjutsu, something that Orochimaru found impressive given Kakashi's age. *'Summoning Technique': Kakashi is able to summon a pack of ninja hounds of various breeds for attacking, helping and scouting purposes. Much like all of his combat skills, Kakashi's use of these summons is highly versatile, ranging from attacking and restraining his opponents. Uniquely he can combine his Summoning Jutsu and his Earth Release skills to have his hounds burrow and erupt from the ground in order to help subdue his enemies. Aside from offensive purposes, Kakashi's pack is also highly skilled in tracking down targets. Taijutsu Master: Kakashi is very adept in taijutsu. Even when he was a child, he was skilled enough to hold his own against his sensei, Minato, in the bell test, even managing to touch one of the bells during the test. As an adult, his skills improved considerably, able to easily defeat hundreds of enemies using well-coordinated attack patterns to handle the multiple enemy strikes. Kakashi can also fight on par with Might Guy, a taijutsu master, ever since childhood. Likewise, from his various challenges against and mission with Guy, Kakashi has copied and developed considerable skill in his friend's Strong Fist-style and several of its techniques, enough to train others in its usage. *'Immense Speed': Kakashi has impressive speed, able to intercept an opponent faster than unfocused eyes could follow even from a distance. His speed allows him to effectively catch his opponents off-guard to quickly strike them down and easily evade attacks. Even against highly experienced assassins, Kakashi can silently sneak-up on them, making him prime to strike. His speed increased considerably in Part II; before the timeskip he had difficulty keeping up with Itachi Uchiha, but he outmaneuver him after the timeskip. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he was able to outmaneuver a Version 2 jinchuriki despite its enhanced and multiple fields of vision, and even keep pace with Might Guy using six of the Eight Gates. Likewise, he has considerable hand seal prowess, able to perform them at highly difficult speeds to follow. *'Enhanced Strength': Kakashi's raw strength is notably high, able to clash with the physically strong Zabuza Momochi and his heavy Kubikiribōchō, a weapon he easily wielded later. He could also simultaneously throw Naruto and Sasuke a large distance away and snap Nagato's chakra receiver with his bare hand. *'Enhanced Durability': Kakashi has shown a rather impressive level of durability and endurance, able to survive Nagato's building-busting Almighty Push with minimum damage and continue fighting afterwards. He was also able to take the full brunt of Future Rogue's Shadow Dragon's Eruption and sustained only minor injuries, despite the technique's strength and area radius. *'Expert Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes': Kakashi has shown amazing acrobatic skills and has even shown remarkable reflexes, able to instantly react and effectively maneuver out of surreal danger. Genjutsu Expert: While used less often, Kakashi has proficient skill in genjutsu, able to battle the adult Obito, a potent genjutsu user comparable to Shisui Uchiha, to a standstill. Normally, he use this skill as a set-up for stronger attacks. His skill is able to easily deceive most opponents with well-timed diversions, giving them little chance to counter. During the bell test for Team 7, Kakashi was able to use low-level techniques to easily subdue a keen-minded and natural genjutsu-type like Sakura. Against most high-level techniques, he has advanced knowledge of their working, and is able to dispel genjutsu as well. Genius Intellect: Repeatedly, Kakashi is proven himself to be a very shrewd and resourceful man, regularly having his opinion asked for by Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. His intellect is even greater than Shikamaru Nara, a tactical genius with the IQ of 200. By a quite young age, Kakashi had enough experience on the battlefield to detect a hiding enemy's presence, impressing his sensei, Minato, and even deceive Orochimaru, greatly injuring the Sannin in the process. His instincts also allow him to calmly effectively perceive and react to any incoming danger. Yamato notes that Kakashi has his way with words and can be a persuasive speaker, though his arguments are more of a logical nature than of emotional one like those of Naruto Uzumaki. *'Master Strategist and Tactician': Kakashi is a master battle strategist, giving good battle planning and coming up with back-up plans just in case the main one fails. Chōza Akimichi attributes Kakashi's success to his approach to battles: he avoids direct combat by using misdirection and clones until he can determine the opponent's skills, at which point he modifies his tactics to fit the situation. Kakashi has also shown repeatedly to be a highly capable teacher. He has come up with various unorthodox methods to help his students produce impressive leaps in their abilities in weeks what would normally take months if not years of intense training. He is also very capable in deception, regularly using his opponents' own tactics against them. He is also good at discerning the emotional nature of people and determining the source of their emotions as demonstrated in his thoughts about Obito. Kakashi's intellect has proven itself against various S-rank ninja, including members of Akatsuki, showing undeniable perceptive and analytical skills, able to quickly and single-handedly deduce the workings of the most mysterious enemy techniques and near instantly plot successful diversions in order to verify his theories (most of the time proving them correct). He is aided, in this regard, by his calm personality, which allows him to handle a given situation with some detachment. Immense Chakra Power: Kakashi is noted to have very strong chakra, able to be visibly seen by the naked eye when focusing enough on it. Despite the natural strength of it, originally, Kakashi's primary weakness was his reserves of chakra and stamina being average. He could only maintain his Sharingan for a short time, quickly tiring out from overusing it and ultimately collapsing if used too long, followed by great difficulty to even stand for days. He also could only use his signature technique, Lightning Cutter, four times in a single day. To somewhat compensate for these limited reserves, Kakashi possesses very refined chakra control, allowing him to use multiple techniques quickly with the minimum necessary chakra and to their highest level. Kakashi's control also allows him to perform various techniques, usually lightning-based, with few to no hand seals, leaving little time for enemies to react. Over time, Kakashi's chakra reserves improved considerably to extend his timespan and versatility to fight multiple high-level opponents. By Part II of Naruto, he can maintain his Sharingan for an entire day and utilize several chakra-taxing techniques in quick succession unfazed, including his Lightning Blade at least six times and in each hand simultaneously. His chakra reserves development is best seen with his Mangekyo Sharingan technique, Kamui. Originally, a single use tired him greatly and using it more than twice in a single day left him crippled for over a week before improving on that weakness. By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, he was able to fight throughout an entire day right before going to fight against Tobi and his Six Paths of Pain which comprised of reincarnated jinchūriki. Once arriving, he was able to use Kamui several times in quick succession before finally collapsing as his eye started bleeding. Shortly afterwards, he recovered enough to stand up on his own and soon leapt back into action, using Kamui yet again, along with several other chakra-taxing techniques. His chakra is white with a blue outline. Stealth Expert: Kakashi is an expert in stealth and espionage. Expert Tracker: Kakashi is an expert tracker, who's sense of smell is greater than Kiba Inuzuka when tracking his targets. Expert Assassin: Kakashu is skilled in assassination, able to take out most enemies, as well as VIP's during S-rank missions, all without being seen. Dōjutsu Sharingan: Kakashi's most distinguishing ability was the Sharingan in his left eye-socket that was given to him by Obito Uchiha. Since the eye got transplanted into him, Kakashi's ability to copy nearly any technique used against him gave him the moniker, "Copycat Shinobi" while utilizing many of the Sharingan abilities including genjutsu, seeing through deception, seeing the flow of chakra, and predicting his opponent's next move. This eye also gave Kakashi a heightened visual perception to his surroundings, enabling him to perfect his Chidori and its later version, the Lightning Cutter. While fighting Obito, a potent genjutsu user, Kakashi was able to go toe to toe with his enemy in an illusionary fight until he himself asked that genjutsu fighting be abandoned due to the constant stalemates of it. When he first received the Sharingan it had only two tomoe. Some time after this, the traumatic loss of his dear friend Rin caused Kakashi's Sharingan to fully mature. However, because he is not an Uchiha, Kakashi was unable to deactivate this dojutsu and was forced to keep it covered when not needed as it consumed a much greater reserves of chakra than an Uchiha, which forced him into extensive periods of bed rest if overused. Because of this, Kakashi only relied on it when he felt it was an absolute necessity. In Part I, he could only handle using it for a short while in battle before suffering somewhat crippling effects and severe fatigue. In Part II, he was seen using it for seemingly a day while testing Naruto and Sakura without any adverse effects. Regardless, he was very skilled in its usage, having been chosen to help both Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha to help in their development of this dojutsu, having his greater proficiency to most true Sharingan wielders acknowledged by various prominent Uchiha. Mangekyo Sharingan: Kakashi awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan after unintentionally killing Rin Nohara, though seemed unaware of its awakening until years later. Its design is three stretched triangles evenly spaced around the pupil that each curve at the top around the eye to form a circle, making it similar to a pinwheel. With it he can perform Kamui: a technique that creates a space-time barrier in the form of a swirling void that sucks any target he focuses his eye on to another dimension and also bring them back; even transporting them to a new location. *'Kamui': Kamui is a technique that creates a space-time barrier in the form of a swirling void that sucks any target he focuses his eye on to another dimension and also bring them back; even transporting them to a new location. Originally, Kakashi lacked proper control to accurately hit his target. His skill and aim later improved greatly, able to successfully warp small, fast-moving, or multiple targets in rapid succession as seen against Pain, and Sasuke respectively. He used the technique during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Even Obito, who mastered his variation of Kamui, openly acknowledged Kakashi's great skill with the technique. While battling Obito, Kakashi attempted to use Kamui to behead the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path: an object of significant size and mass, failing only because of Obito's intervention. His finesse allows him to safely warp chakra-based techniques, like the Rasengan or shadow clones without disrupting them, at such speed that Obito himself was fooled into believing Kakashi dispelled the technique instead. While originally demonstrating only long-range use, Kakashi is also able to use Kamui at a short-range. With this new proficiency, by targeting himself, Kakashi can teleport himself at will, able to precisely choose his destination for an attack. Equipment Tanto: Relationships Family *Sakumo Hatake (Father, deceased) Friends/Allies *Obito Uchiha (Former best friend and rival, deceased) *Rin Nohara (Best friend and teammate, deceased) *Minato Namikaze (Sensei, deceased) *Team Kakashi **Naruto Uzumaki (Student) **Sakura Haruno (Student) **Sai (Student) *Sasuke Uchiha (Student) *Yamato (Team Captain Partner) *Team Guy **Might Guy (Childhood best friend and arch-rival) **Rock Lee **Neji Hyuga **Tenten *Team Asuma **Asuma Sarutobi (Childhood close friend, deceased) **Shikamaru Nara **Ino Yamanaka **Choji Akimichi *Team Kurenai **Kurenai Yuhi (Childhood close friend) **Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru **Shino Aburame **Hinata Hyuga *Team Taka *The Fifth Hokage: Tsunade *Shizune *Mecha-Naruto *The Sand Siblings **The Fifth Kazekage: Gaara **Temari **Kankuro *The Fourth Raikage *Killer Bee *The Fifth Mizukage *The Third Tsuchikage *Mifune *Team Karakura **Ichigo Kurosaki *Kisuke Urahara *Yoruichi Shihoin *Byakuya Kuchiki *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel *Elric Brothers **Edward Elric *Col. Roy Mustang **Lt. Riza Hawkeye Rivals *Might Guy (Arch-rival) *Obito Uchiha Enemies *Ryuha Armament Alliance **Shin Uchiha *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha (formerly) *The Ten-Tails *The Akatsuki **Nagato **Konan **Itachi Uchiha **Kisame Hoshigaki **Deidara **Sasori of the Red Sand **Hidan **Kakuzu **Zetsu *The Orochimaru Band **Orochimaru **Kabuto Yakushi **The Sound Ninja Five *The Hidden Sound Village *Zabuza Momochi and Haku *The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist Theme Songs * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes *''I also have a few things I need to protect, as a ninja!'' *''I won't let you harm my commrades!'' Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hatake Clan Category:Jōnin Category:Konohagakure Characters Category:Team Kakashi Category:Shinobi Union Category:X-Class Combatants Category:Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Series Characters Category:Team Minato Category:Major Characters Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Allied Forces Category:Eight Man Squad Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Playable Characters Category:Most Popular Characters Category:Land of Waves Search Team Category:Team Anko Category:Team Heroes (Temporary Members) Category:Kazekage Rescue Team Category:Special War Powers Category:Insurgence Members